Sakura's Changed
by my lil' cherry blossom
Summary: will....i really sucks at summaries but its about sakura who has secrets hidden from her teammates...no pairings until later on....
1. Meat The Team

Sakura's Change

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

READ AND REVIEW!!!

MEET THE TEAM (chapter one)

'_In the past two years, there was a young girl with pink hair. Her name is, Haruno Sakura. She was a girl who used to depend on others to help and protect her. But that will all change, ever since when she turned ten and found the true power within her.'_

All of the past ninja that graduated from the ninja academy were all in a room being seated. Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy, was seating in the middle row at the right edge. Haruno Sakura came in through the door and went over to Uzamuki Naruto.

Naruto yelled out, "Sakura-chan!!!!!! Sit over here!!!!!"

"Thanks Naruto-san," said Sakura as she smiled and went over to him sitting between Sasuke and Naruto.

All the girls came and saw that she was going to go sit next to the hottest and coolest Uchiha Sasuke, so they ran over there yelling out "I want to set there next to Sasuke-kun!!!!!!"

All of there yelling and shrieking got to Sakura's last nerves so she yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP WELL YOU?????!!!!!"

Then it all became quiet, the fan girls of Sasuke's finally shut up.

"Thank you" sighs Sakura.

'She's different from the other girls that always fallow me around and annoy me every time. It's not that I care or anything,' thought Sasuke as he was looking over at Sakura who had finally sat down in the chair.

"What are you looking at?" asks Sakura annoyed that Sasuke kept looking at her.

"hn" said Sasuke.

'**He looks dreamy doesn't he Saku-chan' **Inner Sakura replied.

'Shut up you pervert.'

'**You just called yourself a pervert did you know that. Because I am you, you know.'**

'Just leave me alone for today.'

'**Fine, be that way….but I'll come back…'**

"Whatever," sighs Sakura as she put her head down as she looked over at Naruto, who went over to Sasuke.

Seeing that Sasuke got all of the attention from the girls, he went in front of Sasuke and said, "What's so great about this teme anyways?"

A boy in the back of Naruto pushed out of his chair and made Naruto accidentally kiss Sasuke on the lips. The boys parted their mouth and started to swear that they're going to kill each other.

All the other girls came and beat up Naruto. Sakura was about to laugh when she saw a Shadow Wolf came out from the shadows and she quietly went over to it. Only to be stopped by a sensei, Iruka. He gave her a paper and said, "The third hokage would like to see you when ever you're going to lunch."

"Hai" was all Sakura could say.

While Sakura was talking to the sensei, Sasuke saw that she wore a fighting reddish pink dress that had the symbol of the Uchiha clan. He was determined to find out how she got it.

Sakura went back to her seat and waited till lunch came. Iruka called out there teams. In team seven there is Uzamuki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

When she heard him say Uchiha, she was thinking very hard, _'It can't be him can it? No it can't be, the little boy I saw running away from his brother who slaughtered everyone in his clan, my brother did say that he was special, that means I have to look after him too along with the kyuubi inside of Naruto. Speaking of brother, my brother was the one to make Itachi kill his clan. That big mean brother.'_

Naruto complained, "Why do I have to pair up with a teme like him!!!!!"

"Naruto, baka!!! At least you get to kick his ass sometimes soon," said Sakura as she hit Naruto on the head.

Iruka called all of the team members and told that it was going to be lunch in ten more minutes. Sakura sighed and got up; Iruka asked "Where do you think your going girl?"

"Nowhere…Ino, can we change seats? You can set with Sasuke for how long you like, just change seats with me. You can take it if you want to, but I can always give it to another girl if you don't want my seat." Said Sakura as she went over to Ino's seat.

"I'll take it Sakura!" cried Ino as she dashed over to Sakura's old seat.

Ino was bothering Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help it but giggled a silent giggle about it.

Soon enough, the lunch bell rang, and Iruka said "Remember Sakura where you…."

"I know where to go all ready!!!! I'm on my way over there already," sighs Sakura.

**Inner Sakura said**, **'Let me have him, he's so annoying!!!!**

**_The six year old Sakura said, 'I'll put a kunai down his through so he can't talk anymore.'_**

Sakura sighed as she entered the third hokage's room.

"You called for me?" asks Sakura.

"Hai...I called u here because of your powerful powers, I just want to say…"

"You don't want me to use my real strength and kill my teammates. I'll try to make not very serious injuries on them..." said Sakura as she cut the third hokage short.

"You're right" said the hokage.

"Then is that all? I'm pretty hungry right now..." sighs Sakura.

"Yes u may go," and with that she excused her self from the hokage's head quarters.

She went over to the stone branch and ate. She saw Naruto using (a technique he used) to look like Sasuke. He went and sat over with Sakura, he asked "so what do u of Naruto?"

"You know that u could of asked me in person u know that right Naruto?"

And with that Naruto stopped his technique and said "so u knew it was me all along."

Sakura nodded and continued eating her lunch.

"So what do u really think about me?" asked Naruto carious.

"So u really wants to know what I think of u?" asks Sakura

"Hai" said Naruto.

"Ok. I think you're annoying and obnoxious and just really the pain in the neck." With that Naruto looked shock and hurt.

"But I know underneath all that I know that you're really, really cute and a very, very precious person to me, and the bests friend that anyone can have!!!" Sakura said happily.

With that Naruto was all happy again, that is until his stomach was aching. So he got up ran to the bathroom. Sakura just smiled and continued eating. She saw the real Sasuke coming towards her.

Sakura just ignored him and continue eating her lunch.

Finally stopping the silence going on between them, he said "Where did you get that dress?"

Sakura just looked at him and stared. 'there's no way that I'm going to tell him how I got this dress' And Sakura and the six yr old one agreed to. So she just said "I don't know. I just got as a Christmas present when I was a little girl. My aunt bought it but it was a little to large for me, but she said that I'll grow into it." She said trying her hardest not to feel sad and hope Sasuke bought the lie.

And he did, soon he asked her "can u tell me where Naruto is?"

"Even if I know where he is I wouldn't tell u," she said with a smile as she got up to go back to the class for lunch was almost over.

"hn" was all Sasuke could say.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to class. She and her team mates were the last ones to go with there sensei. Because their sensei came like an hour late. Their sensei was named Sensei Kakashi. He took his team over to the roof of the school building. He said to them to tell a bit about them selves. To demonstrate, he told his name, but didn't tell much about his hobby and dream. Naruto came next.

He said "my name is Uzamuki Naruto. My dream is to become the hokage of Konoha one day. What I dislike is my enemies, what I like is ramen I guess. What I'm good at is playing pranks on people I guess."

"Ok…Sasuke you're next," said sensei Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, what I dislike is that one person. What I like is to train, what I'm good at is being popular. My dream is to kill that one person for what he did in the past."

_'Just as I thought'_ Kakashi thought.

'**What I can't believe he just said that Itachi killed his clan on purpose!!!!! Let me have him.' Screamed out Inner Sakura.**

'**_I'll kill him and feed him to the dogs!!!!' said the six year old Sakura._**

'I can't believe he said that when he doesn't even know the true story behind it!!!!' thought Sakura.

"Pink hair girl, you're turn," said Kakashi interrupting her thoughts.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I dislike is very complicated to say. I like a lot of things. What I'm good at is…well…that's for me to know and u to find out later on in the future. And my dream is well that's for me to know u to find out, too."

Once again Sakura saw a shadow wolf in the shadows and she asked sensei Kakashi,

"When do we train tomorrow?"

"Everyone meet me at the bridge and be there at six a.m... oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up."

Hope you liked this chapter…..r&r…..

3


	2. The Dragons

Title: Sakura's Change

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE DRAGONS (chapter two)

With that sensei Kakashi went away with a poof. Sakura got up and look at the shadows and nods her head and went jumping on top of the building going towards the forest.

"Wait Sakura-chan!!!!!!! I want to come to!!!!!" yelled Naruto. Both of the boys got up and went after Sakura. When they finally caught up, Sakura just said "what ever you do, don't follow me you guys hear?!?!?!?!"

And with that she took off towards the forest with the speed of lightning leaving her two teammates shocked. Sasuke just turned around and felt a very gust of powerful wind go past him heading straight towards the forest that Sakura had just headed to. He turned and looked at the forest and took Naruto going straight to the forest too.

Sakura had just arrived to a stream and with out using her chakra or form any seals, she lifted her fingers and made a water dragon along with that, the wind that Sasuke felt earlier came and flew by the water dragon's side. Then an earth dragon made by rocks came out behind Sakura and went beside the other two dragons. With the movements of Sakura's fingers, a fire dragon came out of her fingertips and flew with the others.

Soon a light dragon and a dark dragon came flying together heading for the gang of dragons. With that all of the dragons head for Sakura and she jumped on top of them all and made them go way above the trees. Sasuke and Naruto stopped when they saw the gang of dragons appear out of the forest. They were stunned, their eyes were like this, O.O, they couldn't see Sakura anywhere but Sasuke could feel her chakra near the dragons.

Sakura was in the middle of the dragons hiding her so no one can see who was controlling the dragons. She made the dragons dance on top of her head making everything seem like it was just a dream. When she saw that her two teammates were looking at her dragons, she quickly went back down to the forest and put the dragons back to their proper spots. She then transported herself in front of Sasuke and Naruto who were looking dazed out.

She looked at them and yelled "I THOYOUGHT I TOLD YOU GYOUYS NOT TO FOLLOW ME!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry I didn't do anything. Sasuke-teme here dragged me along following you when something like a powerful wind came right past us" cried Naruto scared to death that he hadn't seen Sakura in front of them or feel her chakra before.

Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke asked Sakura, "Did you control those dragons?"

"No. And what dragons?" Sakura asked being confused as possible.

'I can't tell them that I was the one controlling them' she thought to herself.

"Oh…" Sasuke said. 'She is definitely trying to hide something I can feel it' he thought to himself.

Sakura went pass them and went her way over to her house.

"Sasuke-teme, see look what you've done. Now we made Sakura mad following her to the forest," said Naruto as he turned around and went towards his apartment.

Sasuke just said "hn" and went over to his mansion.

Sakura was greeted by her drunken father when she entered the door.

He asked in a very harsh voice, "Where have you been?"

"Hanging out" was the reply.

Apparently that must have been the wrong answer so Sakura's father took out his kunai and banged Sakura next to a wall and put the kunai up to her throat making some blood dripping down.

"Now let me ask you again….where have you been?"

"A...at the forest training with my teammates," muttered Sakura trying her best not to cry in front of her father.

"Good that's what I like to hear from a worthless weakling like you," sneers her father

While she ran to her bathroom and strip herself out of her clothes and turned on the water for a relaxing bath. When the tub was full, she went in and used some of the water to go up to her neck (remember she can control all of the elements) letting herself heal (she can heal with water with out using her chakra at all….its one of her talent).

'Just you wait, just wait until I show you my real powers. I would have killed you right now old man, but I made a promise to mother not to show my powerful powers in front of the naked eye of a human' she thought to herself as she shampooed her hair and got out.

When she got out, you can see ten curses on her that no one had ever found a way to seal them. They're also known as 'The Mystery Curses'. YOU can see the fire, water, earth, wind, thunder, yin & yang, cherry blossom flower, an animal with nine tails sticking out, and an animal with two tails sticking out, a light angel, a dark angel, going down her legs and arms are pink arrows that once in a while it glows, when ever the arrow glows, on her forehead is a little pink diamond shape thing that only shows when the arrows glow. Finally at the bottom of her back beneath the others is the rarest curse, the dragon looking demon.

She went in her bedroom and put on her nightclothes and went to bed. In the morning, her alarm clock went off. It was five and she has to meet the others at six. So she got out of bed washed her face, brushed her teeth. She looked into the mirror and check to see if the bruise that her father had made was completely heal which was, she then went over to her room and wore one of her dress that she had, this one kind of looked like the one she wore last time but it was blue. She got her kunai bag and tied it to her legs. She went out of her bed to go wear her shoes. When she was done she went over to the forest where she was going to meet her teammates. She was the first one there and saw Sasuke come.

Hope you all like that. R&R!!!


	3. The Morning's Training

Title: Sakura's Changed

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE MORNING'S TRAINING (chapter three)

He went over to her and expected a 'hi Sasuke-kun' but instead got a 'nothing to say' It's not like he cared or anything.

Sakura was leaning against a tree trunk and she saw Sasuke come over and sat next to her. Sasuke asked "Um….yesterday….did you control the dragons"

"I already told you that I didn't control any dragons ok!!!!" getting annoyed about the fact what had happened yesterday afternoon.

They were yelling at each other if Sakura was controlling the dragons or not. Soon Sasuke asked her getting ready to explode, "then if you didn't control the dragons, what were you doing in the forest?"

"I was just wondering around enjoying the view and landscape!!" yelled out Sakura getting ready to explode, too.

Soon enough Naruto came and said very loud and clear, "SAKURA-CAHN!!!!!!GOOD MORNING!!!!!!! Hey Sasuke-teme."

But no one was paying attention to Naruto; instead Sasuke and Sakura were both glaring into each other's eyes. They heard a poof and sensei Kakashi appeared. He looked at the scene that was happening in front of him and smirked. Finally Sasuke breaking the staring trance, he looked at sensei Kakashi. Sakura turned her head and looked at Kakashi, too.

"Morning everyone….today ur going to try and steal these two bells from me. When its lunch time that person who didn't get the bell would get tied up and not eat. I'll eat in front of that person."

So everyone got into places. Sakura whispered "Invisible Lady no jutsu."

And with that she disappeared and she hid her chakra as well. Sasuke just felt Sakura's chakra but now it's gone. Everyone got into there hiding places….well….everyone except for Naruto that is. He came out and went over at Kakashi. They fought kunai against kunai. But as always, Naruto ended up with getting into trouble. He got tied up with a rope falling into a trap.

Sakura just thought 'idiots' and left.

She saw Sasuke's legs coming out of a bush.

'So that's where he was hiding all along'.

She walked away and stops using her invincibility technique.

But soon she heard Kakashi said, "Behind u Sakura."

Sakura turned around and did a fighting stance one that Kakashi didn't recognize. Sakura went around Kakashi and both of them were in a dark place with blood all over the place and bodies dead on the ground. Soon Kakashi heard Sakura's six yr old self say to him

"Do you want to play with me? Everyone that I play with gets hurt. But I'll be extra careful not to hurt you." and with that a six yr old Sakura version came out of no where and lead Kakashi to a house. She began to tell him, "I don't understand why these people are asleep this long. All I know is that the third hokage said something like this 'a very bad ninja came and killed them all' that's the last thing I heard." They went to a room and found another Sakura but had something written on her forehead she was crying next to a dead body. The little six yr old Sakura said "Oh stop crying already you big crybaby."

Then the Inner Sakura that was crying stopped crying and got up. Soon a dead body got up from the ground with a kunai in his hand and ran over to Kakashi trying to kill him. The original Sakura came out of no where and stabbed the dead person with a kunai and it fell into ashes.

Sakura said "Sorry…shouldn't of have brought u to the shadow world." The six yr old Sakura cried, "Oh man…u ruined my fun!!!!"

"Oh come off it will you, lil one???? Besides he's my sensei. I can't just kill him…Besides I already got a bell…see."

The original showed the others the bell that she took, and cleared away the darkness and soon Kakashi and the original Sakura were surrounded by forests again.

"Kakashi…please don't tell anyone about what u just saw today ok??? Definitely not Sasuke and Naruto."

"sure"

With that, Sakura went away holding the bell that she got.

'she's full of surprises' thought Kakashi.

Kakashi went away to go find Sasuke.

When he did, he said, "Yo Sasuke. Sakura already got a bell. Let's see if you can even do better."

Sasuke thought, 'she already got a bell? Wat ever, I will not lose to her.'

He went towards Kakashi and pulled out a kunai. He soon threw it over at Kakashi, but he dodged it and disappeared. Sasuke was trying to predict where he was.

Soon he heard Kakashi voice said, "underneath you."

"what the…."

Soon he found himself caught in the ground. Sakura came passing my and when she saw Sasuke stuck on the ground. She laughed so hard that she fell onto the ground, finally she said, "I can't believe that you fell for that jutsu (would be nice to know what's it called) for a smart guy like you."

"Hn. Just get me out of here Sakura."

"fine, but you owe me one," sighs Sakura soon she performed some hand seals and made the ground open wide enough for Sasuke to jump out of the hole. The bell suddenly rang for it was lunch time so they went. 'I waited to long,' thought Sasuke.

When they reach there, Naruto was tied up onto a log and he looked up at his two teammates. Kakashi said, "you all should quit being a ninja. Each of you needs to learn how to do things as a team. Naruto you are an idiot if you keep on doing that, which will cause the death for your teammates. Sasuke, you think that you can do things on your own, and only thought that the others would just get in the way. Sakura, you knew what the answer was but you chose to deny what your instincts and knowledge told you."

Sakura just looked down at the ground.

Kakashi continued on, "you guys need….."

"we need to look underneath the underneath," finished off Sakura.

"yes. now if one of you feed Naruto, that person will fail automatically." Kakashi said and turn to leave.

Naruto looked at his teammates one by one and they heard his stomach growl.

'**give him ours' said Sakura's Inner Sakura.**

'_**yeah, give him ours,' said the six year old Sakura.**_

"here Naruto, you can have mine" said Sakura.

"really. I would feed myself, but you see…" said Naruto.

"I'm only going to do this once in your life ok Naruto…" said Sakura.

Naruto nodded his head as if he understood Sakura. Sakura fed Naruto, suddenly there was a very loud crack of thunder and Kakashi appeared.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO FEED NARUTO!!!!!" yells Kakashi.

"why should we listen to you when you expect us to be a team? How can we be a team when we can't even help one another?" asks Sakura.

"yeah" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"you all pass" said Kakashi, and everyone's sweat dropped.

"let's go home now…"

"Hai"

They left Naruto tied up onto the log and he couldn't do anything but yell for help. Soon he saw a kunai come at him at a fast pace and it hit the rope causing it to loosened up a bit. Naruto got a hand out and started to cut away the rest of the rope with the kunai.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THAT……R&R…..

3


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry for the late update to this story…. I'm running behind schedule since I keep on doing school work which I have too much of…..anyways I'll try to update when ever I have the chance…I think I can this week or so…..but until then…please bear with me and be patient….mom also cut ties between me and the computers…..only when she's here…..which is only on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and mostly on the weekends…..she says I go on there too much….it's not my fault……I just love fan fiction……**

**I'll try to add more chapters to this story as soon as possible…..busy these days….**

**I've been only able to submit my other stories that I wrote a few months back…..mom and her limits to my computer!!!!!**

**I'm really, really SORRY!!!!**

**Promise to update soon!!!**


	5. Trip TO Cloud

Title: Sakura's Change

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

Please read and review….sorry for the late update….things with schoolwork these days…

The Trip to Cloud Village (Chapter Four)

-Time skip-

The next morning, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were standing in front of the third hokage. Naruto claimed that all the other missions that they did were all to boring and seems too weak for them.

The hokage just laughs at this and then said, "Fine here's a C-rank mission. The mission is for team 7 to go to Cloud Village. The feudal lord had asked shinobies of Konoha to come and help them because they said that there seems to be some trouble with some villains."

"Couldn't they do that themselves?" asks Naruto.

"No...because the villains are ninjas."

Naruto mouthed an "Oh."

"Hn," replies Sasuke acting all cool and tough.

Sakura was staring at the ground ever since she heard about going to Cloud Village.

She thought she heard wrong so she asked, "Ne, Hokage-sama, where will we be going again?"

"Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uzamuki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke are going to Cloud Village."

"Hai"

'So we're going to Cloud Village, huh.'

'**Yeah I guess so….will I wonder if big brother's still there or did he go?'**

'Who's big brother?'

'**Hibachi is our big brother…the one who killed our real parents….'**

'Oh'

"Ne, Sakura-chan is there anything wrong?" asks Naruto,

"Huh, oh no Naruto-san I'm fine," answers Sakura.

Everyone thought, '-san?'

'**Oh great….now look what you have done…now everyone thinks something's wrong with you.'**

'Wow I said something wrong didn't I?'

'**What do you mean, of course you did!'**

"-sigh-Can we just get on with the mission?"

"Hai, you have thirty minutes to pack up necessary things."

Everyone said, "Hai."

"Oh and Haruno and Kakashi please stay behind," said the Hokage.

"Hai"

Everyone went outside and waited, except for Sakura and Kakashi who stayed behind.

"Haruno, is there something that you want to tell us?" asks the third hokage.

"N-no…its okay I don't have anything to tell you guys," answers Sakura.

"Sakura if there's anything that you need to tell me, feel free to come and talk to me when ever you want to get things out of your mind okay?" asks Kakashi.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei"

"Sakura, you're excused," said the third hokage.

When she went out, the hokage's face turned serious and looked over at Kakashi.

He said, "Keep an eye on her on this mission, it seems like that she's not comfortable with this mission. You do know that her real home isn't really here at Konoha right?"

"Yes, I actually do."

"Ok, you are dismiss Kakashi."

Hope you all liked that!!! R&R please!!!


	6. Buga who?

Disclaimer: I died because I committed suicide because I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

J/K

Anyways please read and review…..

They were going on and on for some time now. All you heard was, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do they have ramen there?" or "Kakashi-sensei, lets stop, I'm hungry."

But like everyone else, Kakashi ignored Naruto and kept looking over at Sakura who didn't even seem to sweat at all while the rest was sweating like hell. Sasuke of course being smart and calm caught Kakashi's gazes over at Sakura. He too saw that Sakura didn't even sweat. Naruto saw the two's looks and looked over at Sakura too.

'Ne, Inner?'

**'Yeah?'**

'Why is everyone staring at me?'

**'I don't know, ask them.'**

"Ne, what are you guys looking at? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Hn." Sasuke said and turned away, but still kept glancing over at her from time to time.

Kakashi and Naruto quickly looked away and they continued on. Sakura suddenly was alert as she felt a strong chakra nearby, but didn't know if the others felt it because whoever had it was hiding it very well form the others, but not well enough from Sakura.

'Am I the only one who senses?'

**'Yeah, I guess so.'**

'Why?'

**'Must be your family's special abilities, I don't know.'**

'So much of a help you are.'

**'Well what do you want me to do?'**

'I don't know.'

**'See, even you don't….Sakura quick jump away from this branch.' **Inner said as she since something coming at them.

'Where?'

**'Anywhere, just jump!' **Inner yelled inside of Sakura's head.

Sakura shrieked and jumped to her left and crashed into Sasuke who was in the middle of jumping from where his old branch. You could hear 'oomph' from the two as they came souring down and hit a branch.

Sakura got shoved off of Sasuke because she was on top of him. Sasuke then started to yell, "What the fuck Sakura?"

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun I-."

Sasuke glared at Sakura and she shut up. Kakashi and Naruto arrived and they both asked at the same time, "Are you guys okay?"

All Sakura could do was nod while Sasuke was still glaring at her. Kakashi looked over at where Sakura jumped off from and soon enough there were four kunais pierced deep into the branch. Sasuke and Naruto looked too and saw the kunais. They looked at Sakura who got up; she looked over to where she was at and saw the kunais.

'Who was that?'

**'I don't know he must be Hibachi's men.'**

'H-he has m-men?'

**'Calm down Sakura.'**

Naruto asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Sakura-chan?"

Everyone turned over at Sakura to see shock written all over her face; she looked over at them and only did a mere nod. They soon started traveling again, but this time everyone was even more alert and they kept looking over at Sakura from time to time.

**'Sakura he's nearer this time.'**

'I know I feel his chakra too.'

Sakura looked up ahead and saw a man but when she blinked, he was gone. Sakura stopped immediately in her tracks as she looked around again but couldn't find him, but she could sense his chakra, it was closer than before now.

Naruto and the others stopped too and Kakashi asked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

'**Sakura….'**

'I know I see him.'

**'He's throwing something!'**

'Shit.'

Sakura then looked to see who he was throwing the kunai at only to see that it was coming straight towards Kakashi. She dashed up to him and grabbed the kunai with such speed that no one even saw her move. The kunai was very close to Kakashi's heart. Everyone was kind of shocked at the closeness of the kunai and the speed of Sakura's.

'I made it in time….Inner…'

**'I'll explain everything later….now's not the time for an explanation.'**

'Hai.'

Naruto looked at her in disbelief as he asked, "Sakura-chan that was so cool…can you teach me that, can you?"

She just ignored Naruto and noticed that she was still holding the kunai, so she lowered it away from Kakashi. Soon enough everyone heard a laugh….an evil laugh.

The laugh then turned into words, "So it's true….._**he**_ hasn't killed you….maybe that's why _**he**_ ordered us to kill you, or _**he**_ bored to death watching you be in a world with pain and more pain so being the gentlemen _**he**_ is, _**he**_ wants you dead, free from your pain."

Naruto then shouted at no one and no where in particular as he yelled, "You're not going to kill Sakura-chan….as long as I'm here…. I won't even let you touch Sakura-chan!!! Believe it!!"

Sakura turned her head this way and that trying to get a glimpse of her enemy. She stopped as soon as she saw a shadow of a body. The body came out into the sunlight and there stood a green man with a mummified sword but he looked kind of like a bug.

**'Bugaboo.'**

'Who?'

**'Someone who you do not want to meet, he eats people alive for energy and chakra, and he's a friend of Hibachi.'**

'How do you know all this?'

Inner didn't even have a chance to answer because Bugaboo threw five kunais at her with lightning speed. Remembering that Kakashi was behind her and he wont be able to dodge the kunais because of the speed, two clones of her came out of nowhere and they quickly turned around and one of them grabbed Sasuke, another grabbed Naruto and the real one grabbed Kakashi's hand in one movement. They pulled the boys with them as they jumped over two branches ahead.

Sakura's clones disappeared as soon as they hit the branch. Bugaboo was mad now, so he decided to attack Sakura head on. So he ran towards Sakura, pulling out his katana. Sakura of course saw the katana and a very big hint of purple so she knew that it was infected poisoned, a lot too.

'Okay, I need to get away from the others so they won't get hurt.'

So she jumped over to the right and Bugaboo ran to the right too and appeared behind Sakura. He then said, "Die, bitch," and…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'll stop there for now…..next chapter's coming


End file.
